


Memoirs From Long Ago

by Milk_Tea_Cheese



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationships, light cussing, the og capp siblings are pretty rad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Tea_Cheese/pseuds/Milk_Tea_Cheese
Summary: Long before Romeo and Juliette there were two other star-crossed lovers; Cordelia and Claudio.
Relationships: Cordelia Capp/Claudio Monty
Kudos: 1





	Memoirs From Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in the middle of the night: "What were the relationships in Veronaville like before the premade teens and children were born?" And thus, this came into fruition.
> 
> I think Cordelia and Claudio might've had a thing for each other as teens before they got with their respective spouses as adults. Gives Cordelia a reason to oppose the feud, and might explain why Kent and Regan vouch for their nieces.
> 
> Anyway, if you'd like to see more of this, just let me know! It doesn't even have to be with just Cordelia and Claudio.

_"If we ever got married, would you be a Capp or would I be a Monty?"_

Cordelia Capp and her boyfriend Claudio Monty sat at the old silo farm on his side of town looking up at the starry night sky as their families slept soundly, unaware of what was going on between their two heirs.

"I wouldn't mind being Mr. Claudio Capp." The black-haired teen replied.

"And I wouldn't mind being Mrs. Cordelia Monty either." Cordelia said, "Though I don't think either of our families would be too proud of us."

"Who cares what they think? Antonio would probably carry on the Monty name anyway. He's older."

"Goneril and Regan can pass on the Capp name in my case. They're both older than me and Kent."

"I've been meaning to talk about that. If we're the youngest in our respective families, why are we the heirs?"

"That's… actually a pretty good question." The blonde thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "Maybe we're the favorites in our families."

"So much for not picking any." Claudio snorted before laying back on the checkered blanket they were sitting on. Cordelia rested her head on Claudio's chest, prompting him to wrap his arms around her body.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship. It gets awkward having to tell people I'm interested in someone else and I can't tell them who." Cordelia said.

"Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure Olivia Dottore and Stella Chesterton have a thing for me."

"Stella? No way. She's with that weird science geek kid, Loki Beaker. Olivia on the other hand… I can see it. She's always staring at you."

"And what about you? You mentioned people having crushes on you too."

"Daniel Pleasant and Caliban Gale for me. I'm not interested in Daniel because he's just so damn _arrogant_ and smug, while Caliban's just a good friend."

"Dan's pretty cool once you get past his jerkass exterior. He's actually thoughtful when he wants to be."

"Oh really? Was that before or after he started trying to get under my skirt at his party a few weeks ago?"

"He did?"

"Oh yeah. I don't know about you, but while I like it when a guy knows what he wants.. I don't like it when he gets _too_ pushy and forceful with me."

Claudio stroked his stubbled chin thoughtfully at this new information. Daniel was a good friend of his, but this just wouldn't do. Girlfriend or not, if Cordelia made it clear that she wasn't interested then she just wasn't interested.

"I'll keep him in check, don't worry."

"I hope you don't mean by beating him up? You know I hate fighting."

"No, no, nothing like that. As one of his friends, it's my duty to make sure he stays a good person."

"It really isn't though."

"What are friends for then? It's not like Buzz is gonna do it. He's just as bad."

"I don't really have problems with Grunt anymore though."

"It's not that he's aggressively flirtatious… he's just aggressive in general. I mean, we did meet when you tried breaking up that fight between him and one of the Curious brothers."

"He gave me a nice fat lip back then too. He was super sorry about it, but Goneril and Regan were ready to _kill_!"

"I swear, I've never seen so much hatred in their eyes before. Not even directed towards me and my older siblings."

"My family's fiercely protective of me, as you know. It's pretty annoying sometimes."

"My family's the opposite. If I got into a fight, they'd be angrier if I didn't deal the final blow. Montys don't back down from a fight."

"I wish they would. Maybe our families would stop brawling so much."

"Hey, your family starts just as many fights as ours you know."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just.. What exactly did our families do to each other to make them hate each other so much? It had to have happened long before any of us were born.."

"Antonio thinks it's because of a sour business deal back when they were living in Roaring Heights as teens and college students, but.. I found some very interesting pictures from way back then."

"Go on."

"It was of my dad and your mom. They were sitting somewhere, maybe a boardwalk, and they looked so in love. They had to be around our age right now at the time that picture was taken."

"Wow… imagine that. I could've really been a Monty, or you'd really be a Capp. It's so weird thinking about it now because obviously, they're with other people. I want to ask Mother about this now."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. What if she finds out that we're going out with each other?"

"I think she'd support us. While her relationship with your father probably wasn't a secret if they've got photos of each other lying around.. I believe she'd sympathize with us."

"You really think so, Cordi?"

"I'm sure of it. You could even ask your father about it too, considering it's _his_ pictures you went through."

"Maybe. I'll think about it. He doesn't really like thinking about the past, so who knows how he'll feel about me asking about your mom."

Just then, Cordelia's watch began to beep. The teens both looked down at the blonde's wrist, the time reading 1:30 in the morning.

"Oh shit." Claudio and Cordelia both jumped up as Claudio swore, gathering up their things, "Do you need me to walk you home, Cordi?"

"Um.. no, it's fine. I'm sure Caliban's going to be up late anyway. He always is, like Titania and Oberon. Watcher, I didn't think we were out here for that long.."

"Well, time does fly when you're having fun."

"Yeah… it was nice finally seeing what made your side of Veronaville so great." The lovebirds shared a quick kiss, "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course. Meet me in the broom closet by the gym when you get there." Claudio winked in a way he must've thought was seductive.

Cordelia grinned and shook her head as they made their way back to their respective homes. It wasn't easy dating your enemy's son/daughter, but they managed it somehow. Like she predicted, Caliban's room light was on but she couldn't actuallt see the boy. He must've somehow seen her seeing as he switched off the light as soon as she passed by, though it could've just been a coincidence.

Silently Cordelia crept into Capp Manor, wincing at a creaky floorboard. She was almost home free until--

"Cordelia?" Regan asked, taking in her younger sister's appearance.

"Regan, I know this looks bad but…"

"You must've just come back from Caliban's house. Honestly, you really should start keeping up with the time before mother and father call in the military." Regan tsked before leading Cordelia up to her bedroom. Cordelia was confused before Regan quickly explained.

"You must have very low faith in us. It's quite obvious you have a thing going on with Claudio Monty. Goneril, Kent, and I know all about it."

"H-How did you--?"

"We're your older siblings. We know when you're hurt, when you're mad, and when you're hiding something."

"Are you going to tell mother and father?"

"Of course not. We don't have anything to gain from telling them about it. We'll help you cover it up but if you two manage to get caught, we can't help you."

"Thank you so much, Regan." She hugged her older sister as tight as she could, causing Regan to crack a rare smile.

"What is family for? Now really, you should get some sleep. School is in a few hours." With that, Regan pulled away and made her way into her own room. Cordelia put on her night clothes and immediately noticed a figure sleeping in her bed. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was actually.one of her blonde dolls and a bunch of pillows covered in blankets. Obviously, it was meant to be her.

Cordelia immediately realized that her older siblings really were looking out for her despite their distaste of the Monty clan. Maybe they were expecting her and Claudio to end the feud, which Cordelia was definitely up for.


End file.
